tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Spike Catches Up With Daniel
Log Title: Spike Catches Up With Daniel Characters: Spike, Daniel Location: University of Oregon Date: February 3, 2016 Summary: Spike visits his son at college. Category:2016 Category:Logs As logged by Daniel. February 3, 2016 University of Oregon :The University of Oregon (UO) is a public, coeducational research university in Eugene, Oregon. The second oldest public university in the state, UO was founded in 1876, and graduated its first class two years later. The University of Oregon is one of 60 members of the Association of American Universities. The Carnegie Foundation classifies the University of Oregon as a "high research activity" university. Former Oregon Attorney General David B. Frohnmayer is the current president of the university. Richard Lariviere, current provost at the University of Kansas, will replace him in 2009. The University of Oregon receives much of its funding from the UO Foundation, an independent not-for-profit organization. (from Wikipedia) Contents: Spike Olivia Martz, a grad student with a knack for psychological cases that are borderline x-files like cases, is sitting with Daniel in one of the student counseling centers. The couch is second rate, so are the facilities, but Olivia has managed to build up a good rapport with Daniel. She sits back and peers at Daniel. "Daniel...your innocence... don't see it as some sort of character flaw." She looks at the young student with an empathetic gaze. "Not exactly the analogy I was hoping to use, but it fits...look at Pixar - you have this company, who creates these wonderful movies that have a wealth of innocence to them, but underneath, there is an incredible amount of sophistication." Olivia looks at the time. 7 minutes left. She opens a desk drawer. Tries to open it. And fiddles with it, muttering "c'mon...son of a ..." She then successfully pries it open and pulls out a small pad and writes some instructions on it. "I feel like I'm really experienced now, though," Daniel points out to Olivia as he sprawls comfortably in the counseling center chair. "It's mostly gone now. I'm a man, so, like...I'm not really innocent anymore. All that awkward stuff from when I began college? Yeah, I'm over that now." Olivia raises a brow at Daniel. Daniel grins widely. "It's the truth!" Olivia writes down some instructions. She looks at Daniel. "I'm giving you a prescription - I want you to exercise...rigorously - 3 times a week for 45 minutes." She gives Daniel a scolding tone, "I mean it, don't let your studies or your assignments bog you down - you need a good supply of endorphines - routinely." Olivia smiles and passes the note to Daniel. She then looks at the clock. 5 minutes left. She leans back. "So...anything else you'd like to talk about - you still got 5 minutes." "Exercise? Don't I look like I lift already?" Daniel laughs. "Okay, I'll try to not stress out so much. Honestly, I feel like I got this college thing in the bag now. Dad's coming by today and I got so much to catch up with him. I think he still thinks I'm some kind of scared little punk kid. I'm gonna show him just how much progress I made just by being out here on campus!" Olivia blinks at that remark and tilts her head. "Do you feel like you have to 'prove' yourself to him - as well as your mother?" Olivia points to the homework assignment and says in a lower tone "By the way, I didn't say you need to bulk up, I said you need a healthy workout three times a week - there are a lot of positive benefits to natural endorphines." Spike sees the exit. He's been looking forward to this ever since Daniel suggested it. He grins, looking at the exit marker. "Awesome..." he mumbles, and turns down his playlist - which was heavy on the David Bowie for this trek up. He then fights through traffic for about 30 more minutes. The 2000 Toyota Tacoma finds a resting spot. He pulls up and puts the vehicle in park. Even though his mechanical skills make the Toyota Tacoma run better than cars 10 years its junior, it's still a 16-year-old car, so when he kills the engine, it briefly coughs and wheezes. "Well, yeah, cause...if I don't, they still think of me like a little kid. They think I'm just a little kid in a man's body or something," Daniel explains to Olivia. He gives her a cheeky grin. "No, I hear you, that makes a lot of sense. I'm probably not eating as good as I did when I lived back home anyhow." He checks his watch. "Almost out of time...see you next week?" Olivia nods to Daniel. "Same time..." She smiles at the man in front of him. "Have a good day." "You too! Catch you later!" Daniel cheerfully heads out and hikes toward the parking lot area. Normally he might even skateboard over there, but a lot of the walkways are iced and snowed over. After a moment, Daniel's at the passenger side of the Tacoma, grinning and waving before hopping into the truck. "Dad! How's it going??" Spike grins and gives Daniel a brief, but tight bro-hug. "Heyah! What's up?!" Spike looks elated to see his son since it's been since Christmas almost. "Where to?" He adds "My treat - " GAME: Spike PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. "Um, about a mile up this road past the light, on the right hand side, that's a good place for coffee and snacks. Beats the heck out of the corporate coffee places," Daniel suggests. He has something on his face. It's...fuzzy. Looks like he might be trying for a beard and mustache. Spike turns on the ignition of the Tacoma - and it hums to life like a 5-year-old vehicle of its kind - no embarrassing chugs or sputters. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike pulls out and looks over at Daniel, then does a double take. Is he growin...nah, probably just hasn't shaved in a few days. Spike looks over at Daniel and smiles. He does want to know how therapy is going, but ... well, it's sort of a Witwicky thing. Not something you really talk about - at least on the guy end. He gets past the light and moves to the right lane to try and find a stall. "How are classes going?" "Pretty good. I took a few humanities courses to fill out the schedule last semester, and...whoah, now I'm reading all these things, watching all these experimental-type movies and...I don't know. A lot of it is pretty wild," Daniel admits as Spike parks the truck. "I never knew college was gonna be like this." Spike nods slowly and finds a parking stall. He looks over at Daniel. "Just curious... what did you think college was going to be like?" Daniel shrugs in response, grinning a bit bashfully. "...I don't know," he admits. "I guess I thought it was going to be like the school I used to go to, only bigger. I know that sounds stupid now, but I didn't have anything to compare it to," he admits. The coffee place looks warm, cozy and inviting on an icy day. It looks like it once was somebody's residence, before the district went commercial. Now, it's a home out of time; a bungalow from the 50's, with lights strung outside that aren't as Christmassy as they are welcoming for any season. Within, it's dark, cozy, and provides plenty of comfortable seating in each room of the modified home. Some students sit and play board games. Others catch up on homework, and others catch up on conversations, much like the Witwickys are about to do. Spike looks around and grins, liking what he's seeing. He looks around and steps up to the ordering station, fishing in his jeans for some cash. "What sounds good cham..Dan?" The barista gives a 'he's a regular' nod to Daniel. "Heyah Dan - " Daniel grins at the barista. "Hey! Hazelnut latte for me, and whatever my dad wants..." He brightens as he looks toward Spike. "Oh, guess what, for once you don't have to pick up the tab...look what I got. Money!" He opens his typically dust-filled wallet, and there's actually a few twenties in there! Daniel takes one out, still grinning like he has some great secret money tree that nobody knows about. Spike was going to order an espresso and some coffee. But now, that Daniel is treating him..." He grins, "Woah, dude - that's more than 'I' have!" he laughs, but his tone may sound like he's saying that to a 14-year-old, and not someone who is now of drinking age. He looks at the barista "Uh...let's see...we'll do... I'll do a medium of the Guatemalan - please." Spike really wants to know where the hell Daniel got this cash, but opts to wait 'til they get a table. Don't want to embarass him in front of his stomping grounds. Once the barista makes their drinks, Daniel pays and tips very generously -- no wonder they like him in this place. Then, he picks a seat in the back by the sliding-glass doors that lead to the backyard. In warmer weather, there's a sheltered patio area available, as well as a volleyball net. All of that is piled in snow at the moment. The only drawback to the nice view is that it is a little bit drafty near the door...but it is quiet here, too, away from the game-playing tables and it's a chance to catch up on conversation. "Sooo. You curious as to how I got that mad cash?" Daniel asks with a grin. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike takes a sip of coffee and gives an 'out with it' gesture for Daniel. "Yes..." Spike rubs his temple, "just as long as it doesn't involve selling weed, which I know is legal here, and it doesn't interfere with your studies, I'm cool with it." Spike gives a slight 'what the hell is this?' expression as Crystal Castles comes on the PA - it sounds like the audio of an xbox game got stuck. "NO! Hahah, no way, I don't sell that stuff," Daniel laughs. "But I am in a band. Like...a real band! I'm a drummer and backup vocalist. We don't really get paid THIS good, usually we're paid in alcohol. But I sell mine back to the other band members for a discount, cause you know I've never been into that scene. So that's why it's...kinda like a paying gig." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike blinks..then blinks again. "Uh.." He tries to ... who is the kid? He rubs his temple "I ... I dind't know... I didn't even know you liked drumming!" His pre-routine 'well, wouldyah look at that!' style answers he would give to a 14-year-old are now starting to sound like he's talking to a peer at the auto mechanic shop. "Wow...what...what type of music?" Daniel grins, sipping his latte. "Well, it's skater-anarchist-punk kinda stuff," he explains. "I'll be honest. I went through my last allowance you guys sent me real quick, and I felt dumb sitting there eating ramen until month's end. Felt kinda dumb about it. Then I saw a flyer at the student center. A band was looking for a drummer. Now, I didn't know anything about drumming, so I got on YouTube...took a mess of tutorials...then went to the audition. Turns out, I probably didn't even need to do that, the way the rest of the band sounded. Yeah, we were pretty bad until we started practicing. Few weeks in, we opened for a local punk act. Went over real well, got paid! So...I did more of it. Now we're beginning to sound pretty good, actually." Spike grins, and his grin gets bigger. "Wow...that's...that's awesome!" He adds "Uh...your drum set...how did you...how did you pay?" he lowers his voice and says in a conspiratory tone, almost as if Carly can hear them, "Next time you're low on cash, just...give us a call, or give ME a call...whichever." Spike says quizzically "Do..uh...you guys do like... Soundhound or Spotify or (REALLY showing his age) MySpace to get your music out?" "The drum set, uhm, actually I got it for free. It's being held together by duct tape, but what happened was one of the band dudes had an ex-roomie who drummed for Skeleton Key, then he broke lease one day and left all his sh-- his things back in the back room. And his drum set was one of the things he left. So the dude who roomed with him was like...take it, or it's going out in the trash. It /works/. And since it's a skater-punk band it doesn't have to be pretty, y'know?" He looks a bit pained as Spike mentions MySpace. But hey, his dad TRIES to connect with him, it's a valid attempt. He'll give him that much. "We got a Facebook page, a Twitter account, an Instagram, Soundcloud, and we're on Bandcamp." Spike nods, nods, and uh huhs - wow, the latte is strong with this one. He gives a 'calm down' motion to Daniel. "Ok..ok..wow, that is a presence." Oh, it's Soundcloud. Well, that's Soundhound then? He looks at Daniel, knowing the look to come, but still has to ask, "Your studies though...you can still juggle those, right?" GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike frowns and seems to cut Daniel's expression off almost before he could react - "Don't give me that look, you know I have to ask." Daniel chuckles. "OK, Dad," he concedes. "Anyhow, that's why I got money. Umm...with the drum set and all, I'm thinking maybe next semester I'm gonna move off-campus and in a house with the rest of the band." Spike nods and gives a 'besides the point' gesture with that idea. "Ok...but your studies - are you able to keep up with them?" "Yeah, a lot of them are pretty easy," Daniel admits. "Some are kinda boring, but most of them are really interesting! ...Where's the part in college where you have to figure out what your career is, though?" Spike grins and takes a sip of coffee, "I think you're going to ask your mom." Spike says sagely "You're on your second semester, sophomore year." Spike grins and says philosophically, "do you realize...you were the age right now when Carly and I had you?" Spike adds "I know...I know, you're not our little guy anymore, I was just...spouting philosophically." "Really? ...Whoah. That's...I dunno what to think about that, Dad," Daniel sits there looking a bit shocked for a moment. "I'm trying to show you guys I'm not a little kid anymore and I can totally do this. Is...is it working? What do you think?" Spike grins and says "Danno, you don't have to prove anything, you were a young man when you were still living in Autobot City." He adds "You're a young man now - just a helluva lot more independent." Spike smiles at his son, "I am so proud of you, but seriously... do NOT go down my path. Having you was the best thing that ever happened to me - but I implore you...especially now - don't go down my path of early parenthood." GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Daniel looks a little confused at first -- he thinks Spike's going to warn him never to become a mechanic, until he mentions parenthood, and he chuckles. "Not a chance," he promises. "Not even thinking about it right now. Doesn't mean I never will, but right now, no chance." Spike gives Daniel a sage nod. "And to answer your question, yes, I think it's working." Spike breathes out a sigh of relief. "Awesome," Daniel exclaims, grinning. "I'd ask how's Mom and Megan and everything, but I call them every weekend, and I just wanted to hang out with you and see how you're doing." Spike says, "I'll have to look up your stuff...Sound...cloud?"" Daniel says, "Yup. Soundcloud. And Bandcamp. Witch's Tit." Spike nods. "Ok...Bandcamp." Spike blinks. "Ok, what was the last one?" Daniel says, "That's us. Our band. Witch's Tit!" GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Spike nods. "Oh..." Spike thinks. "OK, don't think you can release a classic album under the name Witch's Tit, but heyah, the same thing was said for the Flaming Lips. Spike grins. "And your bandmates? How are they?" Daniel says, "They're great, that's why I wanna move into their house off-campus. Then our practice sessions won't interfere with anyone else, y'know?" Spike shrugs, making no attempt to stop Daniel's plans. Probably because they sound pretty good. "Yeah...absolutely." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike adds cautiously "Just...let one of them sign for the lease or the electric bill or gas bill first..." Spike adds "Freshman college error number...I think 183 for me. It was in my name and I got stuck with it when my roommates kept forgetting to pay their share of the utilities." "Oh! Wow, yeah, I can see how that would suck," Daniel exclaims, and the expression on his face is obvious; he absolutely never would have considered that. "Yeah, the house is in Lefty's name, so. I'd never stick Lefty with my bills!" Spike grins, sipping the coffee, enjoying the conversation with Daniel. "So...anything else other than forming a band and planning on moving off-campus?" GAME: Spike FAILS a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Spike adds "I know your of age now, how do you like the bar scene here?" "Dad, I don't really do bars. I mean I'll go there with the band, I'll get paid in bottles of premium sometimes, but you know, I don't like the taste of it and a lot of those drinks make me kind of sick," Daniel admits. Maybe he hasn't yet 'grown into' the more mature tastes yet when it comes to that sort of thing. "I like this coffee place, and I'll go to campus parties sometimes, but I don't think drinking is really for me." Spike nods and says emphatically "That's awesome...seriously." He says "I did a little too much partying, but as soon as your mom said we were having you - I don't think I had another beer until... probably the night you were born, then after that, maybe six months after that." Spike frowns and says "Just people were too loud, too obnoxious." "Cause a lot of dudes around here aren't serious about their life, they're just here to party," Daniel says, nodding. "That's why suddenly they didn't seem so cool anymore. You had a lot more serious things to think about. But...if you ever think you can handle loud or obnoxious..." He begins to grin again, "And you're up this way on a Saturday night, we play the skate park in town." Spike nods, thinking. "Suppose I could get a hotel here." He goes to text Carly if a night on the college town would be cool. He grins. "I wouldn't like...be...out of place?" "Nah. Everyone there's just in it for the good time. There's no judging," Daniel insists. "That's for the hipster crowds. We don't entertain those picky dorks, you know what I'm saying? It's loud, fast, skater music. Lots of punk and lots of attitude. Thrashing and fun. It's all cool, though. We don't get angry dudes lookin' for trouble. It's just all fun, a good-time crowd." Spike grins, "It sounds awesome." Spike blinks, "Well...any OTHER surprises I should know about?" Daniel laughs. "Nah, you know the rest. I'm pretty predictable," he says. "Oh, I do have a bad habit you're probably not gonna like, so I might as well tell you now so you don't find out by surprise..." Spike rolls his eyes and then waits for Daniel to say what the bad habit is. Please don't say vaping, please don't say vaping. "I kinda like vaping," Daniel admits. "...No, I won't do it at home, or anywhere near you, I promise." Spike closes his eyes and looks up, groaning slightly, but more of a 'did you just get ANOTHER parking ticket' groan. "Ohhh...Danno..." "What? It's clean, it doesn't stink up my room, it's relaxing, it isn't drugs and I'm not into booze, so what's the problem?" Daniel says with a shrug. Spike stammers slightly. "It's just... it's not exactly proven to be WHOLLY safe, cigarettes are way addictive - and yes, I know that there's a difference!" Spike seems to want to head Daniel off at the pass before a debate starts, but the only problem for Danno, he quick on his toes for a debater. "I can quit them, but I don't see why I need to do it," Daniel says. "Nothing is totally safe. Even your Tacoma, as well as you take care of it, isn't 100% safe, so...you know what I mean? Walking down the street isn't safe. Being on a skateboard, OK, I fell and broke bones." Spike sighs and takes another sip of his coffee. "Okay...okay...okay...okay... you win." Spike smiles, and looks genuinely moved, "Thank you for inviting me to see your show. I wouldn't miss it for anything." "Anytime, Dad. I miss being home, but...right now, I feel like I'm where I need to be. But if you ever get the chance, I'd love for you to be at a show," Daniel says warmly. Spike grins. "This Saturday... I'll be there." Spike hopes Carly will come too, but he'll drive back with 2 hours of sleep if he has to. GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike says, "The Autobots miss you, and we miss you as well, but we all know this is where you belong. This is where you're making your mark."" Spike grins as he hears the second track of David Bowie's 'Low' is playing. They're playing the full album. He looks up at the audio PA and grins. "Sweet..." Daniel sips his latte, glad that he's able to catch up with his dad without getting lectured on his bad habits. Yes, he has a few, but who doesn't? Relatively speaking, he's pretty well-adjusted for everything he's been through...and he's still very close to his family, while seizing his own independence. Category:Witwicky Family Category:2016